


Deadpool Punk'd

by Gryphoness



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, I don't even know - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Experiment, Gen, Inspired by My Immortal, Not Serious Fic, Parody, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphoness/pseuds/Gryphoness
Summary: My Intro to Pop Culture class wrote this after reading My Immortal and we decided to post it as an experiment to see how people would react. Please don't judge my whole account by this, and shoutout to Professor Crosby who will hopefully give me extra credit for posting this,





	Deadpool Punk'd

**Author's Note:**

> My Intro to Pop Culture class wrote this after reading My Immortal and we decided to post it as an experiment to see how people would react. Please don't judge my whole account by this, and shoutout to Professor Crosby who will hopefully give me extra credit for posting this,

Hi! My name is Deadpool. I’ve got 2 things I want to do today: Eat chimichangas and prank some fools, and I’m all out of chimichangas. Which is unfortunate because they were tasty. Note to self: Put them on the shopping list. Now let’s go make funny with a buckethead. He always seems  like he has a stick up his ass. I was the last one to put it there. He never gave it back. Note to self: Add stick to shopping list. Wait, are you guys still reading this? Since he likes to use his mind all the time, let’s see how well he can use his mind when we change all the metal in his house to plastic. While Magneto is at church, we’ll set up cameras all over his house. Time to plastify.

Okay. We’re here. Wait. Did I remember the plastic? Try Acme Manufacturing for all your plastic needs. Let’s start in the bedroom. Is that a Stan Lee poster I see? Nope. Just Justin Bieber. [And then Stan Lee actually shows up. He has to.]

SL: Plastic delivery! Amazon delivery!

D: Hey! Do I know you from somewhere?

 Then he goes to the fridge. Expired milk. What an asshole.

I guess the guy shows up finally.

[whispered] Ah, I love the smell of incoherent rage in the morning.

[Now we’re in a van.]

Dammit Deadpool! I’m going to kill you!

Hey Asshole, I can’t die, remember?

That or kill someone. I don’t know.

Wait, can’t I just order chimichangas off my phone? Why am I even here?

[Floors van.] Maximum effort!


End file.
